With the progress of electronic technologies, electronic products have become an essential tool in people's lives. Moreover, in order to provide user-friendly interfaces, providing the electronic products with touch control display panels having a touch control capability has become an essential trend.
In the current technical field, the touch panels include two types, a plug-in and a non-plug-in types. The non-plug-in type touch panels can be classified into on-cell and in-cell touch panels. In an on-cell touch panel, driving electrodes and sensing electrodes of the touch panel are disposed on a surface of a display panel.
In an in-cell touch panel, a touch sensor is directly installed in the display structure. In the on-cell touch panel technique, the touch panel is easily interfered by noise from the display thereunder, which leads to detection errors of touched points. Especially, as a thickness of a touch control display panel (e.g., an active array organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display panel combined with a touch panel) becomes thinner, e.g., reaches a level smaller than 100 μm, upper electrodes of the AMOLED display panel have more and more significant influence on an induced electric field, and such poor induction cases often happen. Additionally, as a self-capacitance of the on-cell touch panel rises up, a ratio of a mutual-capacitance to the self-capacitance is decreased to cause reduction in sensibility of the touch detection. Particularly, in a flexible display touch panel, an electrical inhomogeneity phenomenon caused by the panel being curved further influences the accuracy of detecting the touched points.